narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryun Uchiha vs Indo Huiyo
Ryun Uchiha vs Indo Huiyo, the fight begins (Location: the Land of Mountains Time: Part 1) Indo sat down, "He said he'd be here." Ryun arrived, "Hello Indo, Sorry I'm late, had to finish training with Hikaru." Indo sighed, "Hey...Ryun. How did you survive him...Itachi?" "Itachi and Madara saved me because they thought I was special." Ryun replied. Indo thought, "Wait? Itachi Uchiha saved him...and who the heck is Madara." Indo looked back at Ryun, "Okay, no killing of the other, I wouldn't think that would be a problem with Sereitou, but I've been wrong before. Oh, and no leaving unless there's a winner." Ryun smiled, "Very well Indo, I'll begin." The Main Event... Ryun began, "Black Secret Summoning: Dance of 1000 Kunai!" he shouted as 1000 wind-enhanced blades fell on Indo. "Well..this looks deadly. I've heard of this, it's a genjutsu, so it can be countered" Indo said. He activated Sharingan and went into Shadow Destroyer form (which is basically like "Dark Jak"). He jumped and electric static flew and struck the kunai. He landed in front of Ryun, "Anything else?", Indo growled. "Indeed," Ryun smirked in response "Black Secret Technique: Universal Darkness" Ryun said nothing appeared to happen, then he used Summoning Jutsu to summon Nibi, the Nekomata. "The Nekomata?" A purple aura flowed out of Indo hands. He jumped up, "Shadow Clone jutsu." A clone appeared. He put his hand down, "Shadow Ball Chidori!" The clone helped him create the chidori (similar to naruto). The clone dissappeared, and he landed chidori at maximum power on Nibi's head. Then he jumped off and looked at Ryun, his eyes glowing with Sharingan. The Nibi purred it's annoyance and Ryun activated his own Sharingan. Ryun smirked and punched Indo in the face followed by the Nibi's Fireball which burnt Indo alive... ...Or so it seemed. Indo saw the fireball, then he quickly used Fire style Phoenix Flower jutsu to collide with it and send Indo back flying, out of harm's way. Ryun immediately was upon Indo, kicking him in the face, then stabbing him with his katana. Indo looked at him, then his body turned into the Slabia of Darkness. The katana became a thorn. Ryun looked up, and the Slabia wacked him off his chest. The Slabia saw Ryun in mid-air, "My turn." He shot a blast at Ryun knocking him so far, that he fell behind the Nekomata. He turned his attention towards the Nekomata, "And you." He flew up in the air. Ryun reappeared, this time flying on The Great Slabias, his summon. "This is it for you Indo." The Nibi constricted Indo with its tails while the Great Slabias used Kamui and cut off one of Indo's wings. Indo fell over, turning back into Indo. His arm was still there. He looked up and saw the Great Slabias. Then he felt a static in his mind. And fell unconsious. Ryun knew he had won and returned Indo to Konoha Hospital, before leaving for the Land of Mountains. Category:Fanon Story